Lancer of Black (Vlad III)
Summary Lancer of Black is the Lancer-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. His True Name is Vlad III, the greatest hero of Wallachia, famed and feared for his feat of impaling twenty thousand Ottoman soldiers and driving out the Turks. He was a passionate man driven by his love for his country, but his legend was stained by the book Dracula, and he is remembered as a bloodthirsty vampire and not a hero, with his heroic title the Shield of Christianity not being recognized. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Kazıklı Bey | 6-C. Higher with Kazıklı Bey Name: Lancer of Black, Vlad III/Vlad Tepes, "Lord Impaler", "Count Dracula" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: 46 at the time of his real-life counterparts death Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit | Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can designate an area as his territory, boosting his parameters while he's within, can summon up to two thousand stakes from the ground at once, instilling fear and anxiety in those who see them, can make stakes grow from inside an opponent's body by wounding them with his spear, Possession, can form stakes from within his own body, Durability Negation, limited Conceptual Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation (Rather than producing stakes, his Noble Phantasm is the action of “being pierced by stakes”. Therefore these stakes can manifest as “having already pierced the foe” and “having already ended” and thus cannot be dodged and ignore durability and armor like Kavacha and Kundala. His Noble Phantasm also attacks with his Origin, the concept of impalement or "being skewered by stakes"), Danmaku, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology | Most of his other abilities minus Magic Resistance, can form stakes from his made from his blood, hair, bones, flesh, and shadows can turn nearby objects into stakes, Hypnosis, Shapeshifting (Can turn into mist, a wolf, and a flock of bats), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally; can regenerate from wounds that would normally instantly kill other Servants, and Dead Apostles with the same Curse of Restoration can regenerate from being shot in the head. High-Mid under the full moon; Roa regenerated from being reduced to nothing but his ankles) Attack Potency: Island level (When summoned in Romania, he is said to be a match for King Arthur in Britain and Heracles in Greece. Fought Karna and wounded him with his spear). Higher with Kazıklı Bey (Allowed Vlad to temporarily restrain and fight Karna to a stalemate) | Island level (A certain-kill technique that allows him to overpower the likes of Karna. Can throw his stakes with a force comparable to Noble Phantasms, and fought against six Servants enhanced by Command Spells on his own) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought evenly with Karna, reacted to and blocked Atalanta's arrows) | At least Massively Hypersonic (His movements are so fast that he appears to be teleporting from the perspectives of other Servants, and he was able to react to attacks from Achilles). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class (Can easily overpower Karna and Achilles) Durability: Island level. Higher with Kazıklı Bey (Blocked arrows from Atalanta, which can surpass A-ranked attacks when pulled to its limits and able to pierce Siegfried's Armor of Fafnir.) | Island level (Can take attacks from Atalanta and Chiron. Held his own against six Servants enhanced by Command Spells, though this was mostly due to his regeneration) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with Demonic Defender of the State and Kazıklı Bey when in his territory (He can deploy Kazıklı Bey anywhere within his territory, which includes Trifas and the surrounding land). Standard Equipment: His spear. Intelligence: Vlad was the King of Romania, and thus is capable enough to lead his country into a brief period of greatness, albeit through harsh and brutal methods, including executing a fifth of his country's population over his lifetime. In combat he is cool-headed and calculating, effectively maneuvering himself and his allies to best make use of his resources. He is known for using a great deal of preparation prior to the battle, enabling his skills and Noble Phantasms to best combat his enemies, and he managed to fight the likes of Karna on even ground for most of their fight. However, he is terribly shamed by the infamy Dracula has brought on his name, and thus refuses to use said Noble Phantasm even at the cost of his life. Upon being forced to use Legend of Dracula, he loses his normal look of intelligence and fights with reckless abandon, ruthlessly assaulting foes who attack him with his vampiric powers. However, in this state he is still conscious enough to notice the Archers firing from afar, battling them and the other Servants virtually simultaneously. Weaknesses: Vlad refuses to use Legend of Dracula at all, and is prone to overconfidence. Leaving his territory leads to a drop in his capabilities, worsened if he leaves Romania, and prevents him from deploying Kazıklı Bey at its full range and strength. | Vlad's normal skills and Noble Phantasm are sealed, and he becomes weak to daylight, holy symbols, and holy weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kazikli Bey Anime.gif|Kazıklı Bey in the anime Kazilki Bey - Already Pierced by Stakes.gif|Kazıklı Bey's curse affecting Karna Kazikli Bey The Lord of Execution.jpg|Kazıklı Bey holding down Spartacus Kazikli Bey 2.png|Kazıklı Bey being used to slaughter 50 magi instantly Kazıklı Bey: The Lord of Execution: Vlad's main Noble Phantasm, sharing his title as the Impaler, a reproduction of the legend in which he impaled twenty thousand Ottoman soldiers. While an individual stake would prove insufficient, if not worthless, as a Noble Phantasm, Kazıklı Bey allows for the materialization and control of a grand total of approximately twenty thousand stakes, though he can only generate up to two thousand at once. While many Noble Phantasms can kill hundreds or even thousands of people, very few can kill over ten thousand. When activated, the ground shakes, and countless stakes, each several meters long, burst from the ground, instantly impaling any who aren't fast enough to avoid them. Vlad can control them and summon them wherever he pleases within the territory he designated prior to battle with his Demonic Defender of the State skill. He can use them to chase fleeing opponents and can burst up from the remains of already destroyed stakes. He does not need to personally direct them to chase down his opponents, following his foes' movements on their own. Even after they have sprouted from the ground, they remain on the battlefield as barriers that limit his opponent's movements. The sight of the countless stakes imparts opponents with a curse, filling them with anxiety and fear. Vlad can use them with enough precision to skewer and disable opponents without killing them and walk upon the stakes himself without issue even while riding his horse. However, the true effect of this Noble Phantasm is not to "create stakes" but to manifest the state of "already being pierced by stakes." When a foe receives an attack from Vlad while standing within his territory, they will be instantly pierced by stakes growing from within their bodies. The heart is impaled first, followed by additional stakes that erupt from all over the body. This ability was even able to bypass Karna's Kavacha and Kundala due to its mechanics, taking the Indian hero off guard. While Kazıklı Bey's most effective usage is limited to his territory, it can still be used outside of it; however, it is greatly weakened, and he must create his stakes within his own body. Kazıklı Bey: Punishment King Another version of Kazıklı Bey that Vlad is able to use. While its effects are mostly unknown, he was able to utilize it in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to skewer Darnic during the events of Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory. Legend_of_Dracula.gif|Vlad transforming into the Nameless Vampire Dracula_Apocrypha_manga.png|Vlad's transformation as the Nameless Vampire in the manga Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood: A Noble Phantasm that acts as the embodiment of the legend of Dracula, and is gained by Vlad III by the distortion of his own heroic legend. By using it, he becomes the bloodsucking vampire modeled in his image, losing all of his heroic aspects and instead becoming an avatar of calamity. Vlad will not use this willingly, even if he would die otherwise, and thus must be forced with a Command Spell. In response to this transgression, he will claim his Master's own life. As a Berserker, it is activated by default. Upon transformation, his normal skills and Noble Phantasms are sealed, and his spear crumbles to dust. He gains blood red eyes, fangs, and claws, losing his normal look of intelligence, tearing apart his aristocratic clothes. His flesh takes the form of a shadow with mass, and he gains a cloak that melts into the night, along with a boost to all his parameters, along with the use of an additional Noble Phantasm, a variant of Kazıklı Bey. It gives him the abilities of the modern fictional vampire, allowing him to shapeshift into mist and animals of the night, along with the Dead Apostles' Curse of Restoration and Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. While his thought processes become distorted due to gaining the supposed memories of Dracula, he is overall much, much stronger. However, he gains the weaknesses of a vampire, such as daylight and holy symbols. While he will not be destroyed by sunlight, he is weakened, and holy implements have much greater power against him even if their user could never harm him otherwise. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Vlad's B-rank Magic Resistance negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. However, he loses this class skill as a Berserker. Personal Skills Demonic Defender of the State: Vlad has the ability to mark a region as his territory by securing its leylines prior to combat. While in his domain, Vlad's parameters are ranked up, giving an effect comparable to the boosting effects of A-ranked Mad Enhancement, and allowing him to deploy Kazıklı Bey across his territory. Vampiric Skills: As a vampire under the effects of Legend of Dracula, Vlad has the following skills: *'Battle Continuation:' A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Vlad has A-rank in this ability, allowing him to keep on fighting despite the damage his body constantly undergoes in combat, and making him incredibly difficult to kill in combination with his regeneration. This is one of the abilities of the vampire, and Vlad fights without care for any damage to his body. *'Blood-Sucking:' The ability to drink another's blood to replenish one's health and magical energy. Vlad can feed on others, restoring much of his health and mana by doing so, and he can also seduce those he feeds from. It has a medium chance of taking effect and is not affected by his victim's gender. Those that fall to his seduction become dead while still being alive, and are fundamentally subordinate to him. Because it is an act of affection meant to welcome one into the world of vampires, it can ignore abilities that push away all forms of attack as Vlad had nearly turned Achilles into a vampire despite he himself not possessing any Divinity thanks to this ability. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. Although not a true Dead Apostle, Vlad's nature upon using Legend of Dracula or when summoned as a Berserker becomes similar to one and thus granted this power to use, allowing to regenerate from wounds that would easily kill normal Servants and even if his whole body was torn apart by focusing on his feet alone. *'Mystic Eyes of Enchantment:' The possession of magical eyes that can influence anyone. As a Vampire, Vlad has the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment which allows the use of high-level hypnosis for Vlad that he can use to control the hearts and souls of those who make eye-contact with him; thus allowing him to have anyone under his control do his bidding through basic commands. *'Shapeshift:' A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. As a vampire, this allows Vlad to change shape to become either a cloud of mist, a flock of bats, or a great black dog. Key: Lancer | Legend of Dracula Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vampires Category:Warriors Category:Causality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users